The Mark Of Golden Blood
by sweetthings8
Summary: Sakura Haruno has lost both of her parents at the tender age of eight. Shipped away seven years later she moves in with Gaara. Can she fall in love or will the family prophecy get in the way of her happiness? Gaara x Sakura Gaasaku
1. Beginning

_**HELLO MY READERS!!!!!! I 3 YOU FOR READING! Ok, my sister brought it to my attention that if Sakura's mother died at age 21 than she was 13 when she had Sakura… SO I'm gonna rewrite the first few chapters… DON'T WORRY I WON'T LET IT GET IN THE WAY OF UPDATING!!!!!!!!!**_

_**This is a Sakura and Gaara pairing, this was made up on the spur of a moment, so don't criticize. In the beginning it isn't going to make sense this is going to have the normal Naruto story line, A.K.A. they can do jutsus. Gaara doesn't come until later in the story. THE UCHIHA AND UZUMAKI FAMILY ARE ALIVE!.**_

* * *

Haruno, Sakura a girl of 8 sat atop the tallest tree in all of Konaha. The setting sun threw colors into the skies, reds and oranges created a tranquil mirage.

Today her mother died. At the age of 32 her sudden death came as a shock to everyone. Sakura, an 8 year old, now owned the Haruno estates. Her once powerful clan was now demolished. Her families Kekkei Genkai had not been seen in anyone for years. The clan had reason to believe that she was now the sole holder.

Sakura jumped down from the tree, she straightened her black tank top and adjusted the ribbons that held her pink hair in a bun. She shoved her hand into the pocket of her camouflage shorts until her fingers met with the cool surface of the glass sphere that her mother had given to her. It was filled with a mysterious golden liquid.

Sakura turned her head toward her house, then toward the academy. She'd been given the day off but was still deciding on whether or not to attend. Sakura shook her head and took of in a sprint toward the academy.

The quiet sliding doors opened without so much as a squeak in protest as she swung them open and shut them behind her. She snuck to her assigned seat in the back of the class, settled neatly in-between Sasuke and Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto screamed staring at the pinket. Both Sakura and Sasuke slammed their heads on their desks.

Iruka looked up from the work he was doing at his desk.

"Sakura, you were given the day off." He explained.

Sakura looked up and smiled happily. "I know, but I couldn't skip today." She said.

Sakura smiled one last time and took out the day's assignment and began working on it. Sasuke and Naruto looked over at her occasionally.

Finally it was time to go outside for chakra control their tai-jutsu.

She was different from all the children in her class. She had the ability to talk and understand snakes and reptiles alike. She could pinpoint a human from 30 miles away and give clear a description. And her eyes were mismatched, one a mellow purple the other a piercing green.

She was advanced from her years of training, starting from birth her toys testing her logic. She learned to throw a Kunai at the age of 2; still unable to walk she hit a servant from 9 feet away with perfect accuracy hitting his shoulder.

Now 6 years later she could hit anything from 6 miles away her strength being as immense as it was she was able to do that.

Iruka-sensei called for them all to pair up. Sakura was stuck with Neji Hyuga.

"Don't go easy on me Neji." She said her voice tickling with honey. Neji nodded and inhaling deeply activated his Byakugan.

"Have a nice nap." She whispered suddenly next to his face.

Neji flinched away, he hadn't seen her coming.

Sakura lashed out her hand connecting with the back of his head.

He stumbled forward; she swung her leg up and around mid-air slamming it down on top of his head instantly rendering him unconscious.

Sakura settled on the ground and looked down at the fallen Hyuga, her face icily expressionless.

"Get some training." She snorted bending down to head the possible concussion, gold chakra flowing out of her veins; she pulled back shocked, but found herself unable to move.

Sakura screamed as loud as she could and pulled back furiously trying to disconnect her hands from his forehead. A millisecond later she was thrown backward she scrambled away and climbed the tree behind her.

She watched as everyone crowded around Neji. His eye-lids fluttered,

"There was music." She heard him whisper. She clapped her hands over her ears knowing full-well that she should not have been able to do that.

Sakura looked at her hand and summoned some chakra, it was blue. She sighed and leaned against the tree trunk, she could no longer hear the conversations of the people below her.

"Sakura Haruno, please come down here." She heard the Naruto's dad ask, she stuck her head over the side and jumped down, "Yes?" he looked at her and looked back up at the 20 foot tree, "I need you to come to the tower tomorrow O.K?" he said looking intently at her, she smiled and nodded her head.

She watched him walk away and went to talk to Naruto who sat alone on a wooden swing; she snuck up behind him and jumped on, her movement propelling them forward, he laughed, knowing who it was.

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke yelled running over to them they made room for him to sit, the three of them were inseparable friends.

"You want to come over to my house for dinner you guys?" He asked them as they swung back and forth.

"I might be able to." Sakura said swinging her legs out, moving the swing forward.

"I will." Naruto said leaning forward to look at Sasuke.

"O.K but tonight it's a formal dinner, so dress nice." Sasuke muttered happy his friends were coming over but upset at the fact that they would have to dress up.

They went their separate ways at the end of the day. Sakura arrived at her home and ran inside to prepare for Sasuke's dinner party, she went into her room and asked a servant to draw a warm bath for her, and while they did that she went into her mother's room and took out one of the kimonos her mother had promised she could wear on her 9th birthday.

It was black with the embroidering of a dragon in gold thread the obi, was gold as well. She wore black comfortable sandals. She went into the bathroom and shooed the servant. She sat in the bathtub and washed her hair with a cherry scented shampoo.

Sakura exited the bathroom and dressed in her kimono. She called a servant to do her hair; she treated the servants with respect, an elderly woman entered the room and had her kneel on the floor, enabling her to do her hair in an exotic bun.

Sakura walked down the streets listening to the bustle of people running around getting errands done, she arrived at Sasuke's house and entered the gate she waited in the garden for him to meet her there, she walked around enjoying the smells of the flowers, until she saw a flash of orange she turned a corner and saw Naruto talking with Sasuke she walked up to them and joined the conversation.

They were called in a few minutes later by Sasuke's older brother Itachi they ran toward the house, Sakura ran up and hugged the older boy around the waist he patted her head and ushered them inside.

Sakura went instantly into the kitchen were Sasuke's mom was helping the servants prepare dinner.

"Sakura!" she exclaimed once she spotted the pink haired child she hugged the girl and handed her a dish of pickled plums and instructed her to take them into the dining room.

Sakura did just that, and settled herself in-between Naruto and Sasuke and across from Sasuke's father, he smiled at her and took a pickled plum. Once they were all seated they said grace and began eating until Sakura gasped they all turned to look at her, Sakura while no one was looking had sliced her thumb on a steak knife.

Sakura watched in horror as gold blood flowed out of the wound she jumped up from her seat and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her she ran her finger under cold water but the blood flow increased.

She ran around the bathroom and wrapped bandage all around her hand whit-less the rest of the family banged on the door demanding to know what was wrong.

Sakura collapsed onto the floor sobbing one of the servants had fetched a key and they opened the door they took one look at Sakura on the flood and panicked, Sasuke ran up and turned her over, she was unconscious. Sasuke's father picked her up and took off for the hospital instructing Itachi to bring them after her left.

The waiting room was quiet as the Uchiha family and Uzumaki family sat waiting for information on Sakura. A doctor came out and they all straightened waiting for information.

"Sakura had a panic attack, that is all we know, but what we don understand is that she keeps murmuring 'what's wrong with me?' she's unresponsive else wise." The doctor suggested that since her parents were dead that one of the family's takes care of her until she had recovered, and he left.

The families fought over who was going to care for the little girl until Naruto suggested they all stayed at the Uchiha compound for the night, they agreed they all stayed at the Uchiha's.

The boys slept around Sakura the whole night, the parents checking in constantly, making sure Sakura had not woken. Itachi eventually, after a while of hyperventilating went to sleep in the same room as them he awoke constantly only to hear Sakura murmur 'what's happened to me?'


	2. Breaking Habit

Sakura awoke in the morning to Naruto snoring in her ear, she pushed him away and sat up she was still dressed in the kimono she was in yesterday, everyone was still sleeping.

She walked into the living room and sat, thinking about the day's events, she was afraid of what she was becoming, she was bound to kill someone around her.

Kazekage Tower, Suna 7 years later.

Gaara No Sabaku was 15 and he was dressed in all black he glared at everyone and hated everything, the only thing he loved was his teddy bear 'AI' it was old but dear to the little boy, it was given to him by his dead mother, she was killed by the Suna plague. He could control sand, he could throw kunai with deadly accuracy, and shuriken alike.

He was at his father's funeral, clutching his teddy bear, he would not mourn for a man that had hated him throughout all of his short life, his sister was expectedly next in line to the Kazekage title, but it went by youngest family member, no one would defy their Kazekage now that he could kill them with a look.

Gaara was not happy to be the center of attention, and often escaped in his 'office' to talk to his animals, he enjoyed the company of them but he was most fond of the raccoon, which stole to stay alive and had dark rings around its eyes.

Gaara left the funeral with his servants trailing behind ready to be ordered around, "Leave me be." He ordered and took off into the park, he sat on a swing and propelled himself back and forth, he heard a scuffle coming from behind him in an alley, he went to observe, he watched in horror as some adult raccoons threw a littler one around, the little one had given up on escape and was taking the punishment.

"No, don't hurt it!" he yelled he summoned some of his sand to pick the little creature up and bring it to him, he cuddled the animal close to his chest and watched in awe as it did not run away, but cuddle closer to his warmth, he allowed a small smile to grace his lips, he took the animal home and fed it fruit. From then on out they were inseparable, and Gaara named him Fang. 2 weeks went by until he was told of the Konaha pedestrian that was coming to stay with him and his family.

"Why did I not receive news of this earlier?" He asked icily the servant gulped "We believed you to know." He shuddered, "When will he arrive?" Gaara asked looking at the papers on his desk. "It's a girl sir and she will arrive later today, it's her birthday, also." Gaara glared at the man, "Get a room ready and let Temari know." He shooed the servant and sunk down into his seat, absently mindedly petting Fang's head.

Haruno compound, Konaha

"Why do I have to go?" Sakura screamed in the face of the Hokage "I though you liked me!" she ran off ignoring the calls to summon her back.

Sakura ran to the graveyard and into the grave house in which her parents were buried. She prayed to them asking for guidance, she fell asleep behind their coffins out of sight. She awoke to a tickling sensation on her nose, she cracked open her eyes and saw a cobra flicking its tongue over her nose she laughed and picked it up it was a young snake, newly hatched, "Hello little girl, how are you?" She asked running her hand over the 2 foot span of its body, _'I am fine two-tongue, why do you cry over your parents?'_ Sakura looked at the animal and smiled, the hissing sounded like words to her. "I cry because my family wishes to get rid of me and they forgot my birthday was today."

Sakura walked out of the grave home, the snake wrapped firmly around her neck. She went back to her home and packed her bag; she would not look or talk to anyone, as far as she was concerned, they had betrayed her trust. "Sakura we've been looking for you everywhere!" the Hokage exclaimed when he found her at the gate.

"I will leave now, no one will follow me understand?" Sakura stated and took off for Suna her snake up her sleeve; she had decided to name her Midnight after her black scales. Sakura stopped after 3 hours of running, she settled down by a calm stream and took a drink and gave Midnight a piece of raw meat, Midnight took it happily and gulped it down.

Sakura made it to Suna 2 hours later; she made her way to the Kazekage tower calm and at ease finally away from her home and the memories.

Sakura walked to the center of the town putting her hair up with a golden ribbon on her way, she had not had any 'abnormalities' since she accidentally cut herself. Sakura sat in the lobby; she was tired from all of her running, she watched as a man with red hair came down the stairs and talked with the secretary who pointed at her she kept her face expressionless, but on the inside she was nervous '_Why would they send __me here?_' she hugged her bag tighter and stroked Midnight.

"Sakura Haruno?" Gaara asked the secretary she pointed to a beautiful girl sitting in the corner, he swallowed a blush and fingered the box in his robe pocket, he had gotten the girl a gold locket inside was engraved 'Cherry Blossom' on the other side was space to put a picture. He went up to the girl, aware that she saw Fang running around his feet, he was pleased when he saw her smile at Fang.

Sakura looked up he was coming toward her! _'Why am I so nervous? It's just a boy.'_ She calmed herself down and smiled at the baby raccoon running around his feet, "Sakura Haruno, welcome to Suna." Gaara said, his voice mid-ranged for a mans she looked up at him, he handed her a black velvet box and muttered "Happy Birthday." She opened it up and smiled her eyes lighting up, "Thank you!" she exclaimed and hugged him quickly before clasping the locket around her neck. He blushed lightly and motioned for her to follow him.

"This will be your room, I sleep across the hall and Temari sleeps in the room next to you." Gaara stated opening the door and followed her inside, the room was a dark red the floor a black carpet, the bed, black velvet trimmed in gold braid. Sakura smiled and dropped her bags next to the bed and jumped on it taking care not to rush Midnight "Umm Kazekage-sama?" Sakura started he looked at her, "Do you allow pets other then Fang?" He looked at her and nodded Sakura smiled and pulled out Midnight who blinked, not use to the light outside of Sakura's sleeve.

Gaara looked at the snake that wrapped itself around Sakura's neck loosely just so it looked like a fashionable necklace. "Sakura do you wish to see the garden?" Gaara asked she nodded and followed after him, they walked into a completely different place, flowers dotted the landscape and trees grew to the greenhouse roofing, Sakura ran to the closest tree and climbed to the top, she looked down Gaara sat at the bottom looking up at her, "Come up Gaara!" she yelled down he shook his head and gathered sand at his feet and propelled himself up to where she was he looked at her, she was laughing and shaking her head she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the tree next to her.

They watched the sun fade from orange to red and finally to gold. They went in hours later as the cold nipped at their fingers, they retired content with the days outcome.


	3. Golden Sun

Sakura woke from a startling dream; she brushed her pink hair back and sobbed quietly into her knees.

She dried her tears and tied her hair up with a piece of ribbon she had set on the table next to her bed.

A soft knock startled her from her state of zoning. (You find me doing that a lot -.^)

Gaara opened the door slowly and poked his head through; he wore a black pair of sweats and a tight white wife-beater.

"Are you OK? I heard you crying." He asked softly walking over to the bed.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake anyone." She squirmed at the thought of the whole house hearing her crying.

Gaara sat next to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Sometimes it helps to talk about things that upset you." He said, astounded that he actually cared at all.

Sakura snuggled into his side she stifled a sob in his soft shirt.

"I can't even tell you what's wrong, I don't even know myself, and it was just a bad dream anyway." Sakura muttered.

Gaara shrugged and stood up; he motioned for her to lie down. Sakura did so, staring at him.

Gaara bent down and planted a soft kiss on her normal-sized forehead.

"Sleep tight Cherry-blossom." He whispered swiftly exiting the room.

"**She's rather delectable isn't she?" **Shukaku mused.

'_She's mine." _Gaara retorted, picking Fang off his pillow.

"**Whatever, if it helps you sleep at night." **Shukaku laughed.

Gaara rolled onto his stomach and sighed into his pillow, Fang who was rather disgruntled at being moved curled up next to Gaara's head.

'_What is it about her that's so interesting!' _he asked himself.

Fang purred slowly, soothingly until Gaara too fell into a light sleep.

In the morning Sakura sulked down the stairs, regardless of the peaceful sleep she had gotten, out of habit she began making breakfast.

The smell of cinnamon and syrup brought everyone downstairs in a rush, Gaara walked behind her and breathed in deeply, the sweet smell of the strawberry shampoo she was wearing and cinnamon mingled.

"You're a guest, what're you making breakfast for!" he said realizing how rude it seemed.

Gaara looked behind him; Temari and Kankuro were sitting at the table, forks and knives standing straight up, napkins tucked into the front of their shirts.

"Awww, come on Gaara! We haven't had a breakfast like this since, well a long time ago!" Kankuro exclaimed.

Gaara sighed and summoned another chair for Sakura seeing, as there were only three at the table.

"I really don't mind, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei would have me cook, seeing as I'm a woman and good at cooking." No one missed the tone of sorrow in her voice, when she turned around, a plate of French toast and a smile plastered on her face. (I can't have French toast –whine- I'm allergic to eggs .)

Gaara pushed in Sakura's chair for her when she sat down. She smiled up at him and dropped three pieces of toast onto his plate, two onto Temari's and five onto Kankuro's at his arguments.

Sakura herself only had one, ignoring everyone's critical glares.

After breakfast, Kankuro took it upon himself to take care of the dishes, after a few seconds Temari offered to help as well, Sakura, attempted helping only to be sent back by and angered Temari.

"Well, seeing as I was denied access to the kitchen, do you want to train?" Sakura inquired an impatient edge to her voice.

Gaara sighed and nodded his head, together they went up to their rooms to change.

Sakura came out in a pair of black short-shorts and a black strapless red shirt, Midnight wrapped firmly around her neck.

Gaara came out in a pair of black baggy jeans with Fang sitting on his shoulder. They both knew how hot it got under the Suna sun.

They fed Midnight and Fang accordingly, making small talk randomly.

They put sun block on and Sakura blushing like mad had to ask Gaara for help to get her back.

Gaara had her spread some onto his back as well he felt her soft, skilled hand work the cream into his back, he straightened abruptly and spun around grabbing Sakura's hands, examining each one of her fingers he found what had caused him to grab her hands.

"What's this?" he asked showing Sakura the parallel, deep scars that ran down every one of her fingers.

Sakura pulled away abruptly hiding her hands in the pockets on her shorts.

"Nothing." She muttered grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the house.

It took only minutes for them to reach the sparring fields; Gaara took Sakura to his own private one, the sand uncomfortably hot under their soled feet.

"Get ready." Sakura yelled jumping back a good 25 feet gracefully.

Gaara and Sakura bowed to one another.

With that, the battle began.

They started out with simple tai-jutsu. Sakura threw well-aimed and powerful punches and he blocked every one adding his own equally powerful kicks.

Soon they got into gen-jutsu and Sakura threw him into a fake fight until he broke it, Sakura standing a mere 3 feet away smiling.

"That took you a good five minutes to figure out." She snickered smiling broadly.

"Alright no holding back!" Gaara exclaimed, his pride flaring at the tone of her voice.

Sakura faltered for a minute remembering her fight with Neji 7 years ago.

"_Midnight do you think I should?" _she hissed quietly in snake.

Midnight from the place secured around her neck hissed.

"_Teach this boy some manners."_ She sneered.

Sakura laughed quietly and rolled her neck cracking it repulsively.

Gaara cringed and pet Fang silently, the creature had done a good job of keeping up in the battle, he snuck in now and again, causing Sakura to trip once or twice, giving Gaara the upper hand.

They bowed again and took their stances, Gaara sent out his sand to attack her she simply dodged and giggled, spinning around him gracefully in her own world.

Sakura laughed and sent shuriken at him, none making their mark, Shukaku made sure of that.

They engaged in a skilled dance, punches, kicks, and the occasional insult thrown back and forth.

Finally, Gaara landed a hit he jumped gracefully over her and got a slice in on the exposed skin on her back.

Sakura staggered and froze instantly, she could feel the sense of panic flood over her, she knew that at this precise moment golden blood was coursing down her back and mingling with her pick tresses.

Gaara stared at the blood he opened his mouth in shock.

Sakura spun around her spring green eyes hazed over with black.

Sakura grabbed a kunai from her leg pouch and brought it swiftly down on her left wrist, making the unnatural blood flow down her palm and into the scars on her fingers.

Sakura whispered something quietly and in her left hand five pure gold senbon appeared.

Sakura chuckled evilly at the look on Gaara's face.

She threw the senbon and more and more were formed.

Gaara afraid of the purpose of the senbon, sent his sand behind her to knock her out, his plan worked and Sakura fell to the ground, the golden blood coming to a halting stop, the blood retreated back into the wounds and the skin healed itself.

Gaara rushed over to her, turned her onto her back, and sighed when he saw her breathing.

Gaara seized a senbon and studied it, he yelled and dropped it as it began sizzling, and it disappeared into thin air.

Gaara took Sakura into his arms and carried her back to the house, he ordered Temari to get a bowl of cool water and a rag, and he set her down in her bed and wiped the grime off her body from their spar with the rag Temari had grabbed.

It took over an hour but eventually Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she glanced at the desperate look on Gaara's face and broke down into heart-wrenching sobs.

Gaara took her into his arms and silenced her.

Sakura pushed him away and studied him intently, leaving no skin uninspected, still crying.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked quietly.

Gaara's mind raced. "Only my pride." He retorted.

Sakura smiled weakly, looking down and her fingers.

"At least now I know why the scars are there." She said quietly.

Gaara took her smaller hands into his and he looked into her eyes.

Sakura swallowed and began to tell a lie about everything.

"Tell me the truth, please." Gaara begged, squeezing her hands tighter.

Sakura moved over and invited him to sit, she took a few calming breaths and began telling her story.


	4. Ghost past

Gaara closed the door firmly behind him, Sakura's tale running through his head.

"_I don't know what I am." _She had said the very sentence that Gaara pondered more than anything.

Sakura had broken down many times during the conversation and Gaara and to calm her down.

Sakura had finally fallen asleep after finishing her story and Gaara escaped the room silently.

'_You're awfully quiet…' _Gaara indicted.

'**People are normally quiet when they're thinking.' **Shukaku retorted.

Gaara brushed it off and picked up Fang, who had been running to keep up with him.

Gaara scratched him in-between his ears, pacing in his room.

He lay down in his bed, still dressed in his sparring clothing, and silently fell into a light sleep.

Sakura woke after a few hours of sleep; the moonlight threw shadows over the white walls.

A whispering echoed around the room Sakura drew her knees to herself the whispering was growing louder she started shaking, the light to the hallway switched on and the door handle shook the door opened and a ray of light sliced through the darkness.

"_Come back home!" _a voice wailed Sakura began shaking it was her fathers voice.

"_They never liked you." _Another softer voice whispered in her ear, Sakura snapped toward the voice, there was a woman's profile leaning over her, Sakura screamed.

Sakura threw the covers off of her and ran, she ran into Gaara's room and ran toward the bed, she shook his shoulder.

Gaara snapped upward, kunai in hand.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked taking her hand, seeing her startled face.

"T-there's someone in m-my ro-oom." She stuttered hugging herself with one arm.

Gaara stood up and took her to the door he looked outside; shadows from the hall-way light threw shadows of two people standing in the hallway, Gaara gasped and touched them, the melted away.

Gaara turned back to the stunned Sakura who was leaning against the wall.

Sakura slid down the wall a haunted look on her face.

Gaara picked her up bridal style and carried her over to his bed; he covered her up with his heavy comforter.

Gaara turned t walk out of the room, a pale slender hand stooped him.

"Don't leave me here with them." Sakura exclaimed tugging him toward the bed.

Gaara looked into her broken eyes he lay next to her and draped his arms firmly over her frame he buried his face deep into her pink locks and inhaled deeply, the smell of Suna dust and lilies clouded his sub-conscious. And he fell into an uneasy sleep.


	5. Sakura Blossoms

Sakura and Gaara woke in the morning their positions could have been more civil, Gaara had his arms wrapped firmly around Sakura's middle, Sakura had her arms wrapped around Gaara's neck and their legs were intertwined.

Gaara woke first, he blushed at their positions he slipped out of her warm arms and untangled their legs, and he unceremoniously rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a dull 'thud.'

Sakura sighed deeply and turned in her sleep. Gaara exhaled a held breath when he figured that she hadn't woken up.

Gaara pulled on a shirt and stumbled downstairs. Temari and Kankuro heard what had happened the previous night and they waited at the table for a briefing, Gaara, back to his detached self around everyone excluding Sakura, told them stiffly of the whole situation.

"Maybe it's a blood-line!" Temari exclaimed jumping up and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked from the kitchen door.

"The library, where else?" she replied pulling a bandana over her undone hair (she neglected a hairbrush and ponytails this specific morning )

Kankuro also headed for the door.

"I'm going to consul the healers; they might know something to help her sleep or something." He explained shutting the door behind him.

Gaara stared blankly at the empty table; they hadn't even met Sakura, why were they willing to do so much.

Gaara rubbed his eyes briskly and sat at the table.

He smiled to himself and started making Sakura her own breakfast.

20 minutes later and all Gaara had managed to make was; steamed rice, a bowl of miso soup, an onigiri and a few slices of his LAST Dragon fruit.

He put them all onto a gold platter and in a moment of inspiration he sent his sand into the greenhouse to the back of the house to pick a branch of a Sakura tree.

He carried all of this up the stairs his sand carrying a fresh cup of Netto Gyokuro tea.

Sakura, in the time Gaara had been downstairs had managed to roll off onto the floor, free of the blankets and was now eagle spread on her face, sleeping peacefully.

Gaara shook her awake and set the tray of food onto the side table.

Sakura refused to get off the cold floor. So Gaara solved the problem by picking her up and tossing her on the bed. Sakura jerked awake a rubbed her eyes.

"Morning Gaara!" she chirped.

Gaara rolled his eyes and arranged the blankets around her; she cocked her head and stared at him.

He presented the tray, suddenly interested in the opposite wall.

Sakura stared at it in shock pulling it onto Gaara's bigger than normal bed.

"Gaara, come here." She whispered Gaara looked at her and took a small step toward the bed he leaned close to her mouth; she wanted to tell him something.

Sakura surprised him by planting a kiss on his cheek. Gaara pulled back and stared at her.

"My mom used to make me this for breakfast every morning before she left for work." Sakura explained taking the Sakura tree branch into her hand.

Gaara took it from her, pulled an opened blossom from its mooring; he placed it in Sakura's pink hair, placing a delicate kiss on her lips.

Sakura responded and they shared their first kiss together.

Sakura pulled him down on the bed beside her and placed a slice of her dragon fruit at his lips, he took it and she one herself.

Alas the breakfast didn't last very long and together they took it downstairs to be cleaned, chatting idly.

After a few hours of pointless lounging Sakura disappeared into the bathroom to shower and Gaara retreated into his room to dress.

Amongst the lounging time Gaara told her about the restaurant down the road, it was very nice and fancy.

They decided on it they would go… as soon as Sakura spent her hour primping.

Sakura surprised Gaara by showering and coming down in a black form fitting dress.

"Are you going to leave your hair like that? Because I don't mind waiting for you." Gaara said.

Sakura smiled kindly and shook her head.

"You'll see why id didn't style it in a few minutes." She responded.

They headed down the street and walked through the double doors.

Gaara, being the Kazekage, was seated immediately.

Sakura, whose pink hair had curled gracefully, sat across from him in the velvet booth.

After they gave the waiter their orders they talked quietly.

"Sakura, I was wondering if you'd want to-" Gaara started.

"Sakura-CHAN!" a voice called out from behind them.

They looked in the direction and there came Sasuke and Naruto, fully dressed in ninja garb.


	6. Stilettos

Sakura jumped up with a small gasp she ran toward them, a huge feat, seeing as she was in 5 in. stilettos.

Sakura threw her arms around the boy's necks and pulled them close, close to tears.

Naruto and Sasuke took her into their arms carefully, always aware that she was able to crush them.

Sasuke was the first to realize she was about to cry.

Sasuke scanned the area until he spotted Gaara staring at them.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, already standing next to Gaara.

"She'll explain when we get home." Gaara said; his tone detached.

Gaara brushed off the waiter, taking Sakura from Naruto and he dragged her behind him.

Gaara opened the door, removing his sandals at the door. (? Oops…)

Sakura stared at him too before removing her high-heels. She sat next to him and took his hand into hers.

She leaned over and smiled. "Sabaku No Gaara, are you jealous?" she whispered.

Gaara shivered at the feeling of her breath on his neck.

"Never." He said, smiling, he grabbed her and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

"You're mine!" he stated.

"Hey, Teme! What was that all about? You just left us there, running off with Sakura-chan in tow, I mean come on, that was rude, and you should really learn some courtesy! Look at Sakura all pretty and dressed up; she never did that for us I wonder why… Oh, well. Is that a rainbow!?" Naruto said in one breath, removing his shoes he ran over to a corner and stared at the rainbow that was cast through the glass.

Sasuke, having just entered the door stopped dead and listened t the blonde spew off.

Gaara and Sakura stared at him both twitching, after a few minutes Naruto came to and plopped down on the closest couch giving everyone curious looks.

"What's wrong with you guys?" he asked swinging a kunai to and fro with his pointer finger.

They shook their heads collectively and Sakura motioned Sasuke toward a chair.

Sasuke sat heavily into a plush chair, moaning at how good the fabric felt on his soar back.

"First off I want to know why you 2 are here in the first place." Sakura said sitting back in the chair.

Naruto and Sasuke glowered but nevertheless began telling her of the mission they were sent on, and it just happens that Suna was right in the way, so they decided they'd take a detour to see her, Naruto finished the explanation with a loud "Believe it"

Sakura shook her head and leaned on Gaara, hoping he'd tell them.

"I was bleeding again." Sakura whispered, hoping they would pass it off as something unintelligible.

"When and how?" Sasuke asked sitting bolt upright in his chair.

"Two days ago Gaara and I were training, and he got a slice in." Sakura said fingering her golden sphere. "He had to knock me out when I attacked him, He brought me straight home." She finished sitting back.

"She's not telling you what happened last night, someone was in her room, and she claimed they sounded like her parents, she's not crazy I saw them too." Gaara said boldly.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her; they knew that if they wanted to finish their mission that they needed to leave in the morning.

"Sakura we have to send you home, it'-" Sasuke began

"No, I'm staying here with Gaara, you can't just take me away!" Sakura said jumping to her feet, her curly hair bounced crazily on her head.

Naruto and Sasuke looked stunned.

"Y-you can stay here if you want Sakura-chan." Naruto said meekly watching the pinket cast him and uncanny look.

Sakura sat back down and breathed deeply.

"I will have guards posted around the house." Gaara said standing to send off the message.

Naruto and Sasuke moved next to Sakura when Gaara left.

"What are you doing, staying at a boys house!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Wha-?" Sakura began, when it clicked.

"Gaara is the Kazekage!" Sakura said giggling despite herself.

Sasuke and Naruto smiled when they heard her laugh.

"We miss you a lot, back in Konaha, Hina-chan never stops talking about you!" Naruto sulked.

Sasuke Sakura and Naruto talked for the rest of the night, ad when it was finally time for them to leave, Sakura promised to write to everyone in Konaha.

Sakura and Gaara slept in the same bed, completely at ease with one another.

**

* * *

**

Hello people!

**I'm working hard on these stories, if you have any requests or questions message me, I'm Lonely!**

**I want more reviews; I'm starting to think the story is bad! Can I PWESE have at least 10 before the next chapter?!?!?!?!?!**

_**Before you ask: I lost the plot line to the story… . But I'm trying to develop another one!**_


	7. Okaasan

_**No one liked that idea huh? Oh well I found the story line, so here we go!**_

Sakura and Gaara woke up simultaneously and together they stumbled down the stairs and prepared a lovely breakfast.

Together they ate in a comfortable silence. They were quite content until Kankuro and Temari busted down the door in their haste to get to them.

Sakura helped them into chairs and served them leftovers from breakfast.

Kankuro was the first one to recover his breath.

"There's – and elder – who can cast – a jutsu on you." He murmured

"It'll – tell you exactly – what's wrong." Temari finished, shoveling rice into her mouth.

Sakura jumped up and raced upstairs to change, Gaara followed solemnly, sour at the fact that Temari and Kankuro had disturbed their nice morning together.

They all departed, the elder lived on the other side of the village, so they roof-hopped it the whole way.

They all landed silently, the house before them was grand, and the roofing's were tipped with gold and intricate metalwork wrapped around the walls.

They entered the house after the maid and they settled onto plush pillows and they waited for about an hour.

The elder entered the room quietly, and beckoned them.

They were invited into the private rooms.

Without a sound they settled onto the ground and stared at the elder.

"I will begin now, do not be alarmed if she passes out." He explained.

They all nodded submissively.

"Hyuu no jutsu." The elder yelled touching Sakura gently on the forehead.

Sakura's eyes widened suddenly and she gave a small gasp before falling backward into Gaara's chest.

It took hours before Sakura woke; the elder coaxed a cup of tea into her waiting hands, and then a story.

Sakura told of the room she was in the sounds that called out, ripping at her clothing, it seemed like forever but it finally stopped; a white light was cocooning her into itself.

Sakura stopped and took a sip of tea, she was jumpy as if the wind was still pulling at her.

Sakura looked at the elder, his troubled face seemed to sag even more then it had before they had arrived.

"It means one thing, dear." He began

"Your mother is still alive."


	8. Death Before Life

_**HEY! Sorry for the rushed last chapter! 3 to the people who read the new chappy!**_

* * *

It took a few seconds for Sakura to understand what the Elder had meant.

Against her will tears filled her mint eyes.

"Why are you mocking me!" she screamed at the man. "It's bad enough I had to watch her die! She's dead! No matter how many times I called her name or told her I wouldn't forgive her she wouldn't wake up!" Sakura screamed, backing up slowly.

"My dear, did you try healing her?" The Elder asked quietly sipping his tea.

Sakura took a deep breath and thought back to that horrible day. 'Mom had been training, she screamed and collapsed.' Sakura thought backtracking was hard. 'I ran up to her and… I tried healing her.'

"Yes." Sakura said finally, drying the tears on the back of her hand.

"Then do me a favor and heal this." He said holding out his hand, his fingers were all bent in odd directions, a severe case of arthritis.

Sakura gasped and took his hand gently into hers, she took his one hand into the both of hers, she sent chakra out to ease the soreness and correct the mutilated fingers.

Everyone gasped; Sakura didn't so much as flinch. Her chakra was gold, it dripped from her fingers like molten lava, the elder sighed in pleasure, and the pain disappeared.

"Tell them about you family Kekkei Genkai." The elder suggested. Reading the pained look on Sakura's face.

Sakura stopped after healing the man and smiled slightly.

"I was told this story many time when I was younger." She explained. "The Haruno clan was full of skilled Ninja, our Kekkei Genkai allowed us to become a weapon, indestructible and pitiless. About 5 years previous to my birth one of our ninja went bad, and Kami-sama punished us. He took away our abilities."

"No one received powers for years afterward, but when I was born I was dead. After a few hours I began screaming, no one could explain it. The nurses and doctors refused to touch me. They called me a curse." She took a sip of her tea. "Mother and father loved me, my pink hair and green eyes, they couldn't disown me. They took me home and raised me."

"When I excelled so suddenly it was apparent that I had a Kekkei Genkai. Mother and father trained me themselves. No one knew what my power was until 7 years ago. And they sent me here after my family died." Sakura finished running her hand through her hair.

Midnight slid up her back and flicked her tongue tenderly over the girl's cheek.

Temari froze beside them she stood up and gaped like a fish her eyes lingering on the cobra.

"Meet me back at the house in an hour." She said, grabbing her sandals she ran from the house.

The elder sighed. "I will tell you no more, Temari will give you the rest of the information you seek." He smiled gently and called for a servant to lead them out of the grand estate.

Sakura Gaara and Kankuro walked back to the house, stopping a few times to greet people on the street.

When they arrived at the house they still had a good half-an-hour before Temari arrived.

"I'm going to take a bath." Sakura exclaimed heading to her room to collect her toiletries.

Gaara and Kankuro went into the kitchen to straighten up.

The sound of running water halted and as the boys cleaned Sakura's soft song floated down to them.

_The morning cold and raining _

_Dark before the dawn could come _

The boys sighed simultaneously, turning off the running water to hear Sakura better.

_How long in twilight waiting _

_Longing for the rising sun _

_Oh, Oh _

_You came like crashing thunder _

_Breaking through these walls of stone_

The sound of running water met their ears and the dull pounding of feet on the floor told them that Sakura had gotten out of the bathroom.

They put everything away and went back into the living room and sat down. Sakura skipped down the stairs Gaara twitched and his nose started to bleed.

Sakura was wearing one of his shirts, seeing as he was larger it stopped at her knees, a pair of orange shorts could just barely be seen under the shirt. Her pink tresses were pulled into a messy bun, stray pieces of hair hung over her defined cheekbones.

Sakura plopped down onto the couch next to Gaara; he grabbed her petite waist and pulled her closer to him, settling his arm over her slim shoulders. Sakura giggled and seized the remote from Kankuro.

Sakura flipped channels and settled on a live game show.

A few minutes into their peaceful quiet Temari came running into the house, slamming the sliding door behind her.

Temari stumbled into the living room and dragged Sakura onto the floor with her.

"It took me long enough!" Temari exclaimed straightening herself, she pulled a worn book from her bag and handed it to Sakura. The pinket gave her a questioning look.

"Put some chakra into it!" Temari exclaimed nearly jumping around from the excitement.

Sakura placed her small hand onto the cover and she forced the gold chakra into the cover. Metallic clicks could be heard from cover of the book.

The cover swung open. Sakura shook her head and stared at the second cover unbelieving.

'_Try speaking to it in second tongue.' _Midnight said sliding her way over to the book.

Sakura sighed and brought the book to her lips.

'_Open please.' _She whispered in snake. More metallic clicks sounded and the second cover swung open.

Printed on black paper, written in silver ink was an inscription it read:

_Only they, _

_The only ones to feel_

_Death before life._

_Can truly harness powers_

_To wipe away the curse_

_Let Fate guide you._

_**

* * *

**_

PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

_**You can't spam me for posting the next chapter or WAASD ok?!**_

_**Lol 3 to all the faithful reviewers!**_


	9. Comatose

Sakura took the book to her room.

Insisting that she wanted to be alone when reading she locked the door from the inside and cleared off the seldom used desk in the corner.

The book hadn't been opened in years and over said time the pages in the book had become damp, causing letters to run. She spent hours restoring the book back to health with a Jutsu that her father, a lover of books, had taught her.

"******Risutoa no jutsu!" Sakura screamed in anger pushing chakra into the old, worn book. After 3 hours she'd only managed to restore around 10 pages. **

******She gave up at 12 o'clock (am) and opened the book to the first page. **

**__****You are a curse.**

**__****There is no other way to define you way of life, you sneak **

**__****your way into a human's life and either improve or destroy it.**

**__****By this time you may have found your guardian, possibly a snake, lizard or any**

**__****other reptile. **

**__****If you are fortunate then it may have a special ability, **

**__****An example of such a creature is the basilisk, this creature**

**__****has the ability to kill a human upon eye contact. But others**

**__****just have a lethal poison. **

**__****This booklet was designed to help the select few with these abilities. **

**__****Please read this and allow it to help you.**

******The rest of the book was filled with diagrams and on the last page a type of sketch explained a strange symbol that had appeared all throughout the book.**

**'****The symbol that releases you of all burdens?' Sakura mused, tracing the symbol with her finger.**

******Sakura hunted around the room until she'd found a black sharpie. She drew the symbol on the floor, and sat in the middle, meditation style.**

**"****Fuka houmen no jutsu!" Sakura yelled her fingers flying through complex hand signs. (Burden release technique.)**

******The world went black and Sakura found herself running through a dark tunnel, a light shone out brightly against the suffocating darkness. **

**"****Sakura?" a voice called out, it was no more than a whisper but Sakura heard it and began slowing down. **

******It was her mother.**

**"****Oka-san?" Sakura called out. **

******Now walking toward the light. **

******Scenes from her life played cinema style across the dark walls of the tunnel. **

**__****Her father threw her into the air when she was three, both of them were laughing.**

**__****Her mother combed through her hair while telling her a story.**

**__****Her father read to her from a large book.**

**__****Sakura and her mother ran through the village, intent on making it home before their father.**

**__****Together they all stood on a hill daughter clutching onto both mother and father as they swung her back and forth. **

******The scenes were in black and white and they skipped with age. **

******One scene in particular caught Sakura's attention. **

**__****She was about three and she was sitting in the garden her father was hanging upside down by the ankle a brown stain spread across his once crisp white shirt. The coffee mug was abandoned a few feet away. **

**__****Sakura's mother stood off to the side clutching her sides and laughing all the while trying to take a picture of the confusing ordeal. **

******Every one of the pictures struck a cord in Sakura's memory. A smile flitted across her face before she once again began running for the light. **

******Arms shot out from behind her and wrapped themselves around her; she struggled and didn't allow herself to be pulled back. **

**"****Why are you leaving?" A voice cried out from behind her. **

******Sakura turned her head jerkily and gasped.**

******Her mother and father stood at the dark end of the tunnel. They were beckoning her to come with them.**

**"****O-oto-san, O-oka-san?" Sakura asked quietly, allowing the arms to drag her back into oblivion.**

******Gaara had been knocking on the door for around 10 minutes before he became angry, he used hissand to knock the door down. **

******The first thing he saw was Sakura on the floor. **

**"****Sakura!" he yelled running over to her, he took her gently into his arms and lifted her into his arms bridal-style.**

******.,;:LATER:;,. (About 10mins.) **

******Sakura was on a gurney, a breath mask was over her face and she was rushing down the halls of Suna Hospital. **

******She was in a coma. **


	10. Sieze

Time seems to stand still when you're making a decision that could potentially end your life.

Sakura stood, arms of her father and mother wrapped around her, staring at the faraway face of a smiling Gaara.

The arms around her stomach and shoulders felt all too real but the face in the distance was one that she had never seen.

Midnight slid down Sakura and snaked her way toward Gaara's smiling face, she looked back once as if saying 'I know what I want, how about you?'

Sakura closed her eyes and thought back to her fathers smile and her mothers laugh, both still fresh in her mind. Then she thought about Gaara's laugh, she couldn't recall ever hearing it.

After a few minutes, she yearned to remember the feeling of his arms around her, reassuring her that everything was going to be ok.

Sakura bent her head, her eyes were clutched tight and stray tears forced their way out.

Her parent's time had come and gone, but she wasn't willing to give up the rest of her life to be with people she knew were 'dead.'

"Never dead, only trapped." Her parents echoed one another and when Sakura looked at them their faces were black masks, not the ones she loved.

Sakura pulled away, their arms seemed to melt through her and their wails grew loud in her ears.

As Sakura broke free every memory of them seemed to scream in her ears.

She ran forward, her eyes still clenched tightly against the growing light in the distance.

~~----------~~

Gaara stroked Sakura's cheek, his eyes filled with passion. His other hand brushed the hair away from her face.

He felt the jolt that was sent through her body, he watched as her eyes opened slowly, and stayed open in shock. Soon her body was being jolted around by tremors that racked her body.

A nurse walking by the room heard the commotion and called for help; she pushed Gaara away from the bed and turned Sakura on her side. Nurses came pouring into the room.

One placed a bite-block in-between her teeth to keep her from biting off her own tongue.

All the while Gaara sat in the background, feeling useless.

Sakura, was having a seizure.


End file.
